Carta a una persona especial
by rosmarlin
Summary: Sora le escribe una carta a una persona muy especial en una noche de insomnia.


Ésta es una pequeña historia que se me acaba de ocurrir mientras trataba de dormir, asi que simplemente decidí escribirla. Habla de una carta que le escribe Sora a su hija recién nacida. Espero que la disfruten. Dejen su opinion...

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

_Hola mi pequeño angel, la verdad es que no puedo dormir, y por eso me encuentro escribiendote _

_ésta carta, la cosa curiosa es que precisamente yo no pueda dormir, cuando tu te encuentras en los _

_brazos de Morfeo. Sabes, mientras te esperaba, en un libro leí que durante tus primeros meses de _

_vida tenia que aprovechar los momentos en los que tu durmieras para poder hacer lo mismo. Pero _

_aún asi en estos momentos no puedo dormir, creo que la felicidad que siento me lo impide. Nunca _

_creí cuando era pequeña, que mi vida iba a ser de esta marena, no era la típica niña que jugaba a ser _

_mamá con sus muñecas, pero mirame aquí, casada y con una preciosa y afortunada hija que hace _

_pocos dias llegó a nuestras vidas para completar nuetras vidas._

_Si, porque tu eres muy afortunada, tienes a muchas personas que te adoran y que esperaron _

_ansiosamente tu llegada, tienes un tío que se encargó de comprarte la mitad de los juguetes con los _

_que jugarás cuando seas más grande, y cada vez que te compra uno dice "_Nunca voy a consentir

demasiado a mi sobrina_", creo que está practicando, porque él y tu tia Kary se mueren de las ganas _

_de ser padres, y es que eso se entiende por como te ven. Puede que muy pronto te den un primo con _

_el que jugar._

_También vas a tener a otros dos tios que estarán siempre contigo, y es que aunque en realidad_

_no lleven tu misma sangre, desde siempre han sigo los mejores amigos de mamá, y son como _

_los hermanos que nunca tuve, y no solo para mi, el Tío Tai es y será siempre el mejor amigo de _

_papá, y aunque puede que en ocasiones parezca que se odian, con el tiempo entenderás que la _

_amistad entre papá y el tio Tai se expresa precisamente de ésta marera, y estoy segura que cuando _

_serás grande, tu me ayudarás a separarlos si empiezan a pelear. También se que llegarás a ser una _

_gran amiga de Taisho Yayami, su hijo, un pequeño que te lleva apenas unos tres meses, y que es la _

_viva imagen de su papá, seguro que dentro de algunos años viviréis aventuras como las que tuve yo _

_con mis amigos años atrás. Claro la tia Mimí ya ve otro tipo de cosas entre ustedes, está super _

_ilusionada ante la idea de ver unida a la familia Yagami-Tachikawa con la nuestra, aunque yo _

_prefiero esperar a que las cosas pasen. _

_Pero la verdad es que yo ya tengo la impresión de que cuando tengas edad para salir con los chicos, _

_tu padre se convertirá al catolicismo solo para poder encerrarte en un convento con paredes de _

_cuatro metros. Creeme, sabe muy bien como proteger lo que ama, quizas demasiado, de niño hizo _

_practica con tu tio TK, y me temo que ahora toda esa experiencia la va a usar contigo. Y es que se _

_entiende que sea tan celoso de ti solo con verte, porque a pesar de que nacistes hace pocos dias, ya _

_desde ahora se ve que serás una niña preciosa, heredastes los ojos de tu padre, esos mismos ojos que _

_hicieron que me enamorara de él, con dos zafiros en lugar de iris, que parece que le hubieran robado _

_al cielo un poco de su belleza. También se ve ya que serás rubia como él, los cortos y pocos cabellos _

_que ya se ven en tu pequeña cabezita, hacen que el sol tenga envidia de ellos, de los rubios que son. _

_Asi que no cabe duda de que serás igual de bella que tu padre._

_Pero la belleza no lo es todo en la vida, hay tambien muchas otras cosas que son importantes, pero _

_no me preocupo porque se que serás una mujer inteligente, con los pies sobre la tierra, con un gran _

_corazón, y si eres lo mitad de cabezota de lo que somos tu padre y yo, entonces seguramente con un _

_carácter que te hará superar todas las dificultades que se te presenten. Quiero también que cometas _

_muchos errores, porque los errores te ayudan a aprender, y no hay forma mejor de hacerlo pequeña _

_mia. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para hacer de ti una persona de bien, justa y que sabe valerse _

_por si misma, para que cuando llegue el momento puedas ser una mujer independiente._

_Pero creo que el motivo por el que eres más afortunada es porque tu padre y yo te amamos con todo _

_nuestro corazón, y ¿cómo no hacerlo?, eres la prueba de nuestro amor, un amor de infancia que con _

_los años en vez de apagarse, fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que comprendimos que no podiamos _

_estar la una sin el otro, y terminé casandome con mi primer y único amor. Y ese amor que sentimos, _

_lo sentirás tú también, porque estaremos a tu lado en cada paso que darás en la vida. Jamás sentiras _

_que te falta nuestro apoyo._

_Bueno creo que ahora si me voy a dormir, porque tu padre ya se está lamentando de la luz que está _

_prendida y no puede dormir, creo que en estos momentos es más niño que tu, pero tranquila, que _

_solo en estos momentos, porque el resto del dia es un hombre y esposo ejemplar, y estoy segura de _

_que también será asi como padre._

_Recuarda siempre que te amaremos._

_A mi pequeña hija Izumi Ishida._

_Sora Ishida._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
